


The Punishment Game

by snowkind



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Minho... why are you doing this?" He tried to slow down his breathing by forcing the air out of his nose. While his nostrils expanded, his eyes shut close as Newt squirmed again. </p>
<p>"You know why, but if you'd like me to spell it out for you..." Minho's voice trailed off into a low whisper. He leaned forward so his mouth was near Thomas' ear and his hot breath danced along the brunet's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SulkingInMyTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulkingInMyTears/gifts).



> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> Also this fic is a sort of continuation to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6909688) but can also just be read alone!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

      "I call this the punishment game."

      "Minho..." Newt whined and tried to buck his hips up in an attempt to get more friction against the male's hand.

      "Nuh-uh, not so fast there. This is why it's called the punishment game." Minho's lips twitched into a grin as he gave Newt's cock a firm squeeze and then slid his hand down to his base. Newt inhaled sharply and shuddered. A deeper groan followed soon after.

      "Mmn... dude... stop moving so much." Thomas tried to steady Newt, who was sitting in his lap and was consequently grinding against him with every movement.

      "C'mon, Minho... why are you doing this?" He tried to slow down his breathing by forcing the air out of his nose. While his nostrils expanded, his eyes shut close as Newt squirmed again.

      "You know why, but if you'd like me to spell it out for you..." Minho's voice trailed off into a low whisper. He leaned forward so his mouth was near Thomas' ear and his hot breath danced along the brunet's skin.

      "You two horny bastards just can't keep your hands off each other and thought it would be fine to **fuck** in my bed. _My_ bed. But since I'm such a good friend to the both of you, I'll let you two carry on... only after playing the punishment game."

      "What does that even mean? Don't be weird, Minho." Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and slightly peeked his eyes open.

      "It means I get to see just how naughty you two can get in bed. I can't imagine you both stopping after reaching just one orgasm. Knowing you two... I bet Newt likes to take your cock in the ass for the first time until you've got him screaming up a storm, deep throat it for the second time so his voice gets a rest, and for the third time?" Minho paused and watched with entertainment as a blush spread across Thomas' cheeks starting from his ear as if his words were traveling across. He reached down and began to slowly pump his hand along Newt's cock. In turn, Newt started back up again and swiveled his ass against Thomas.

      "No, wait, I got the order messed up didn't I?" Minho bit the outer shell of Thomas' ear and let out a hot, breathy laugh.

      " _You_ take Newt's cock first. You enjoy it rough, don't you? When Newt pounds into you without mercy. The sound of raw skin against skin along with soft, _dirty_ grunts spilling from both of your lips. You wouldn't expect it, but Newt can really ram in hard with his strong thighs—ramming and thrusting until you get bruises.  
And when you've both climaxed once and your cock is still as hard as can be because you're so greedy, Thomas, right?"  
Minho tugged on Newt's cock especially hard at the end of his question. Newt moaned loudly and jolted in his spot, landing down on Thomas equally as hard. Thomas snapped his jaw shut and grunted harshly.

      "Greedy greedy Thomas. Newt is good at riding but... so are you. And when it's time for round two that's when you get that itching release by shoving your cock into Newt's tight hole." Minho gave Newt another tug, triggering him this time to grind down hard, and relished at the noises that fell from both of his friends' mouths.

      "W-We honestly didn't think you'd come back so soon." Newt finally piped in, mumbling quietly and innocently.

Minho sat back on his heels and lowered himself so he was just a mere inch away from Newt's face. He grinned again, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and then leaned forward to gently suck on Newt's lower lip.

      "It's cool, but that doesn't mean you two can escape my game." Minho breathed the words against Newt's mouth before leaning back again.

      "Y...You mean that dirty talking wasn't the game?" Thomas struggled to speak as he firmly held onto Newt's side and lightly bucked upwards to rub his cock against the male's lower back.

Minho licked his lips.

      "This is just the beginning."

* * *

      "Good boy..." Minho purred and tilted his head back. He lightly dug his fingers into Newt's hair while the male deftly licked the underside of his cock and then slowly dragged his tongue up to the tip.

      "Alright, Thomas, enough playing with yourself. Are you all slicked up?" Minho tossed a look toward the other and smiled when he saw a dazed look messily scribbled on Thomas' face.

Thomas swallowed hard and barely nodded as he jerked himself off while watching Newt bob his head up and down Minho.

      "Good, c'mere." Minho canted up and felt his cock throb with pleasure at the faint whimpering sound that escaped Newt's throat.

Thomas crawled across the rumpled sheets and stopped when Minho raised his hand.

      "Lemme see your hand, the one you used to play with yourself."

Thomas obediently raised his hand to show how wet and gleaming it was with a mixture of his own saliva, pre-cum, and lube.  
Minho nodded approvingly, held up his first two fingers, and then gestured toward Newt's ass.

      "W-What? But I... My..." Thomas looked down at his hard, dripping erection and then back up at Minho.

Minho bucked up again and held Newt's head down so the tip of his cock almost touched the back of the male's throat.

      "NngfFF!" Newt's eyes widened and he gagged a bit at the sudden action.

Minho nodded his head toward Newt's ass again, which was now raised in the air.  
'Trust me.' He mouthed to Thomas and winked. Thomas swallowed with difficulty and nodded in response. While his dick was still throbbing and yearning horribly for touch, he couldn't deny himself the fact that Newt waving his ass in the air with his cock heavily hanging between his legs was a very delicious sight to behold. Finally, Thomas crawled closer and positioned himself right behind Newt. He spread Newt's cheeks and leaned down to flick his tongue across the tight ring of muscle. Minho softened his grip on Newt's head and allowed him a moment's break for air. Thomas traced the tip of his tongue around the ring a couple of times before forcing it through the tight hole. Newt's knees shook under his own weight and before he could even say 'Tommy', Minho pushed his mouth back onto his cock.

Thomas pulled his tongue out a moment later and replaced it with two fingers. Newt turned rigid at the sudden intrusion and instinctively tried to jerk away. Thomas made sure to push in deeply so his knuckles rested against the male's skin, and Minho made sure to prevent Newt from moving his mouth away to shout so that instead the failed cry sent vibrations through his cock.

      "Aaaa... F-Fuck." Minho growled and gripped onto Newt's hair tighter.

When Newt seemed to calm down, Thomas slowly pulled his fingers out, only to push them back in just as deep as before. He continued the process until he worked up a moderate pace that matched Newt's rhythm as he bobbed along Minho's cock. Occasionally Minho would buck up and break the pattern, but it didn't take long to pick up where things left off. Save for the soft creaking of the bed and the wet, squelching noises of Thomas' fingers and Newt's mouth, the three of them worked in silence. Just as Newt's mouth began to grow sore from having it stretched open for so long, Thomas suddenly began to scissors his fingers and then curl them in just the right spot so they pressed against his prostate. Thankfully Minho managed to pull out before Newt clamped his mouth shut and groaned hoarsely through gritted teeth.

      "UunffT...Tommy... Aaagg, pl-please Tommy... please..."

Minho raised an eyebrow and shot Thomas a smirk, who just looked back with a lust-ridden, confused expression.

      " **Bzzt** , wrong person. Sorry, babe, but this _is_ a punishment game." He gave Newt's hair a little ruffle before making his way over to where Thomas was.

      "W-Wait, Minho what do you mean? You c...can't be serious, I'm so fucking close here. Just let me put it in." Thomas whined when Minho bumped his hip against him as if to tell him to move.

The moment Thomas reluctantly slipped his fingers out of Newt, the male collapsed onto the bed and groaned.

      "Bloody Hell... I don't care who it is, just fuck me in the ass right now so I can pass out in bliss and sleep."

Minho pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head. He grabbed the lube bottle and squeezed an ample amount into his hand before wrapping his free arm around Newt's waist and to pull him back up.

      "Punishment. You know what that means right?"

Newt's eyes widened at the question. He brought his hands to Minho's arm and tried to turn around so he could see what the Asian was going to do. All he could really make out was that Minho was slicking himself up.

      "C'mon, Minho! This is so fucking unfair!" Thomas leaned forward and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder.

      "AaAANNFFUCK!" Newt cried out when Minho suddenly dropped him onto his dick, the head hitting deep inside him.

      “There we go… nice and easy.” Minho purred again into Newt’s ears as his cries gradually died down to mere whimpers every time he shifted underneath the lean boy.

      “Don’t be mad, Thomas!”

The brunet frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

      “Come around and rub your dick against his. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.” Minho grinned and started to pivot his hips against Newt’s ass.

Thomas continued to frown but after a second of processing he made his way in front of Newt and Minho and spread his legs apart.

      “There we go… You’re so pretty with your legs all wide open like that.”

      “Shut up, Minho.” Thomas growled and tried to turn his face away to avoid having the other notice the flush creeping into his cheeks.

      “Aww, don’t be like that, Thomas! Don’t you think he’s pretty like that too, Newt?”

      “Mnng… mhm… Tommy you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.” Newt barely opened his eyes and gave him a lazy smile.

Thomas slowly scooted closer until his legs were secured on both sides of Minho, and consequently Newt, and then took his hand and wrapped it around his and Newt’s cock.

      “Now… upsy daisy!” Minho laughed quietly and lifted Newt by the waist so that just his tip was inside.

At the sensation of Newt sliding against him, trapped between his hand, Thomas couldn’t help but part his lips in a breathy huff.

      “AashHSHIT!” Newt moaned loudly when Minho brought him back down again. Thomas bit back his own moan and rutted against Newt when he was back to sitting in Minho’s lap.

      “If you guys keep making noises like that, I’m going to come much quicker.” Minho panted through gritted teeth and grinned.

      “G-Good… then your stupid punishment game can be over.” Thomas retorted and bucked up again, sliding his cock against Newt’s in a harsh, needy manner.

      “Now now, it isn’t stupid. In fact, I would say you quite enjoy it. Do you enjoy it, Newt?”

      “Ju…Just hurry up already, I’m at my limit.”

      “You got it, princess.”

Newt tried to scowl at the pet name but instead found his mouth to be contorted in a gaping ‘O’ as Minho swiftly pulled him up and then rammed up to meet him in the air. From then on he forced Newt onto his knees so he could easily push in from behind. Skin slapped against skin as Minho relentlessly thrust in, but Newt couldn’t go too far forward with Thomas trapping him in front with both their cocks rubbing together between his hands.

      “Hhhnn… nn… I-I… I’m almost…” Newt tried to sputter the words out but his jaw had gone slack and his mind had gone blank.

      “Don’t worry, you can come as hard as you want.” Minho gently bit the back of Newt’s neck and sucked as he continued to fill the male’s ass with his cock.

Thomas came just a few seconds after Newt. With the near silence shattered by Newt’s wavering cry and the sensation of hot cum spurting onto his chest, it was no wonder that Thomas could reach his climax with just that. Minho pulled out when he felt Newt’s limbs start to fail and turn into jelly. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and fell to the side together. After a few more jerks, Minho finished himself off and squirt the thick, white liquid onto the two.

      “Bastard…” Thomas mumbled under his breath when he felt more, hot cum splatter onto his bare thighs. Newt lived up to his word and had fallen asleep not a minute after coming.

Minho snickered and fell onto the other side of Newt. He cuddled close so his chest was pressed flush against Newt’s back, and wrapped his arm across so he could reach Thomas’ back.

      “You love me.”

      “Not as much as I love Newt.”

      “Ouch! Even after all this fun we had?”

      “Just shut up and pass out already… I love you too.”

      “Heh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
